Random new PvZH level ideas
Day 1 Normal Day with Normal Stuff. Nothing to look at. Day 2 There are two water lanes now. Still shouldn't be that much hard. Day 3 Every odd turn: All plants are frozen Day 4 ? (Something about Invisi-ghoul) Day 5 Normal level with Imp Spam. Along with unique Superpower Imp Spam: Destroy All Plants. Summon (insert Imp) in each empty lane Day 6 Something something with raptor and camel I guess? Day 7 Uhh hard level something (Original: Produce 2000 suns, Have no more than 5 plants, Sun Bomb. There are few Gold Tiles but that's it. Really.) Day 8 Protect Sweet Potato xd idk Day 9 Stall challenge: Stall until opponent play Zombot 1000. That or stall until turn 10. After that Cherry Bomb will be sent. Day 10 Gargantuar Battle Day 11 Normal levels. Day 12 No idea for this one honestly (TD 12 remake... though I think I will scrap it.) Day 13 Boosting trick spam I think. Day 14 A shielded Gondola will appear at the start of the game. Day 15 uh idk (Original idea: Two flower lanes) Day 16 Imp Spam + Summon Zombie Trick Day 17 All player start with 10 suns. Now go! Day 18 At the start of turn, a Lily Pad will appear. Sound easy enough. Lily Pad - 1 health - End of turn: This transform into Weenie Beanie with Strikethrough, 20 strength and 1 health (In game text: End of turn: Guarantee you that you will lose) Day 19 Tankylosaurus vs. Nut Deck Day 20 Boss Rampage! As plant: Zombie Trick phase go first. Only trick zombie can use is Zombot Summoning. It costs 20 brains. Zombot Summoning: Summon 3 Zombots in 3 random lanes As zombie: Your deck are full of zombot and trick about it. Get to the business. Note: Mana counter is locked to 20. Day 21 Normal day except Lane 1 is now water lane instead of height Day 22 Protect the Squash Producer (Pumpking - 3/3 - Start of turn: Conjure Squash) also perhaps something about pop jam effect Day 23 Normal fight. Introducing Distorted Zombie Distorted Zombie - 100/3 Day 24 Using Starfruit and Rotobaga only. With tricks and environment. Day 25 Boost trick and stuff like that. Except with Garg that can die in 1 turn later. Day 26 Something about Beghouled idk xd help Day 27 First lane and Fifth lane is unplayable for plant side Day 28 something about td 28 again idk Day 29 Boost Potion spam in PvZH. Trying to think of one Day 30 Lily Pad and Banana Launcher only yesm Day 31 Use Electric Blueberry only as an attacker challenge Day 32 idk something about time rush (beat the level in less than 5 mins). maybe turn limited or something like that Day 33 All zombie have Unshielded. Certain plants are able to remove the trait. Use them. Day 34 Camel with Boost. Something along the line. Perhaps add a Flag Zombie Day 35 You only have 1 health. Be careful. You can't heal yourself. Day 36 idk something about td 36 shrug Day 37 /shrug Day 38 Phase 1: All you get is Wall-nut Bowling that make 1 cost plants in every lane. Phase 2: Your deck start to show up. Phase 3: Back to Wall-nut Bowling phase. But this time opponent start spamming environment Day 39 Level with AstroVera, Jack-O-Lantern, Sunflower only. I think... Along with special Plant Food Plant Food - Trick - A plant do a bonus attack. You get 2 damages Day 40 Something about TD 40 Day 41 You can only damage zombie at certain turn. And yes that Zombot trick is out again. Day 42 uhhh... something about zomboss mania 2 Day 43 Dino appear at the start of level. King zombies are changed. King Zombie - 7 health - Start of turn: A random zombie get shielded for this turn only. Day 44 You can only plant in lane 2 and lane 4 Day 45 idk again xddd lmao something about zomboss mania 5 Day 46 - Blue Realm 1 mana only challenge. Of course to make life go easier some plant's cost will change into 1. Farm for other though. Day 47 - Green Realm no idea for now Day 48 - Yellow Realm No idea for now Day 49 - Red Realm You are provided with a lawn full of Seedling and a trick that can make it happen. Use it wisely. Day 50 - Rainbow Realm Big Gargantuar fight. About what, idk. shrug again Day 51 - Secret Boss Battle idk